


All She Really Wants

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren likes showing Sydney what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Really Wants

“After Michael’s attentions, isn’t it a little deflating to fuck women?” Lauren asked, rubbing Syd’s outer lips roughly as Sydney’s wrists twisted against the handcuffs. “Doesn’t it feel better with his big throbbing thing deep in you, balling your brains out?”

“Jabbing at me like clockwork,” Syd snarled. “In out. In out, rub clit once, twice, three times. Thrust again, rub tits, lick neck. Yeah, I miss it like I miss the dentist.”

Lauren laughed, dragging her fingers over Sydney’s wet pussy and sucking it off as flamboyantly as she could. “Oh, you’re just bitter,” she said. “Thinking that this lesbian business was all soft-focus porn where we gently rubbed each other to mewling little orgasms before falling asleep.”

Thrusting two fingers inside Syd, Lauren leaned forward, plunging her tongue into Syd’s mouth and matching the rhythm as Sydney growled and thrust her hips upward, spreading her legs further to somehow get more of Lauren.

“More like you were feeling the beat of Mother Earth or something,” Syd said.

“Forget that,” Lauren replied, adding a third finger. “I don’t feel anything except you trying to get off as fast and hard as you can.”

Syd nodded, arching up as Lauren’s middle finger found a spot that just sent insane ecstatic throbbing outward.

“Right there,” Syd said.

“Right there?” Lauren asked, pressing hard, and Sydney groaned. “I could make you come over and over, you know. Licking your clit while you came on my fingers, begging for me to do it again and again. Actually, all I have to do is touch that and you gush like a slut.”

Lauren loved talking dirty, and Sydney, who originally thought it was sort of annoying, was getting into it more and more, because somehow, it made it hotter to be completely out of control, talking about fucking and coming and being Lauren’s plaything.

“Lick me,” Syd said, thighs straining and toes curling as Lauren started pumping her. “Please. I need your tongue on me.”

“No,” Lauren said, her fingers twisting inside Syd’s body. “You’re going to come on my fingers and then you’re going to lick them clean.”

Fingers always took longer, and Sydney whimpered sadly. “I need more.”

“Mmm,” Lauren said, slowing down her fucking to a leisurely rub. “I like to see you get frustrated.”

“That’s because you’re a fucking bitch.”

Lauren laughed and pulled all of her fingers out. “Do you want me to make you come?” she asked.

“What the hell sort of question is that?” Sydney asked, feeling deprived. “You’ve got me handcuffed to a bed and you’re fingering me. No, I don’t want to come. I’d rather take a nap and let my wrists get chafed.”

Lauren snorted and trailed her Syd-sticky fingers over Syd’s stomach. “I can smell how close you are,” she said, pinching each of Syd’s nipples. “You’re straining against the sheets like you might explode.”

Sydney snarled. “Bitch…”

“I’m not the bitch,” Lauren said. “In fact, look at what I can do that you can’t.”

She crawled away from Syd’s body, every nerve shaking with insane lust, and Lauren took her Syd-covered hand and put two fingers inside her own cunt with an evil smile.

“Mmm,” Lauren said, legs spread so Sydney had a good view of her fingers pleasuring herself as the index finger of the other hand rubbed at her clit. “Fucking you got me rather hot and bothered, so I think I’ll just take care of that.”

Syd’s eyes nearly bugged out as Lauren’s eyes closed and she continued fucking herself, adding a third finger. “I feel so tight,” she said. “You’d like it, wouldn’t you? To taste me after I finish while I put my mouth between your legs and…mmm, that’s a happy thought.”

She’d never wanted to touch herself more in her life, watching Lauren’s head fall back and her mouth fall open blankly and those fingers slapping wetly.

“I’m so close,” she purred. “Rubbing away at that sweet spot makes me so hot…oh, I’m so wet. I’m so close to…”

Her rubbing at her clit got faster, and Lauren started pumping harder, her nipples rock hard. Syd wanted to bite down on one.

“Oh, God,” Syd gasped, not sure she believed she was saying it. “Come for me, Lauren. You’re so fucking hot right now…come on, you’re close, just a little further….that’s my girl, you’re so wet, and I’m gonna fuck you so good once you come for me…”

“Ohhh,” Lauren whimpered, thrashing. “So good…oh, God, so good.”

“That’s my girl,” Syd repeated, craning her neck to watch as Lauren’s fingers disappeared deeper inside herself. “Can’t stop, can you? You just want me to keep fucking you until you can’t take it and you just lose your shit…”

“Fuck,” Lauren said with a quiver in her voice. “Oh, God…”

Syd almost came, watching Lauren keen out her orgasm, trembling as her twisting, sweat-slick body kept rubbing until it couldn’t.

“Tease,” Syd managed to say as Lauren fell forward, her mouth approximately six inches from Sydney’s very wet thighs.

“Mmmm,” Lauren answered, drawing herself up to rest her chin on Syd’s thigh and bringing her fingers to her mouth. “I taste good.”

Sydney moaned. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Yes,” Lauren said, fingers emerging with an obscene pop. “But with my tongue this time.”

Her tongue rolled over her lower lip, and Syd shivered.

And waited.


End file.
